Sitting under the sunset, separate but never apart
by RoseShine 76
Summary: A one-shot for EnGou/GouEnd Day 1/10, sitting alone on a hilltop over a sunset, feeling sad that you won't be here anymore. Deep down you know will be together someday... Yaoi, boy x boy fanfic Gouenji x Endou (Using English Dub names)


**A/N: Disclaimer - Don't own Inazuma Eleven, or any of the characters or story, This is a yaoi fanfic, boyXboy, if you don't like then don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sitting under the sunset, separate but never apart<strong>

A brilliant combination of red, yellow and orange covered the skies with the sun setting over the town of Raimon. The town was quiet, as the sound of a flock of birds flew over the sky, and just on the hilltop near Raimon tower an individual was sitting under a tree that had a large tyre tired by a rope onto the branch. It was young male aged around 16.

His skin was slightly tanned, he had spiky brunette hair with two spikes sticking out on each side of his head, and he had brown eyes, and was wearing an orange headband. He had on a black jacket, underneath he was wearing a green shirt, and no vest, and he had on cream shorts that went down to his knees, long orange socks, and football gloves and shoes.

It was Inazuma Japan captain and goalkeeper Mark Evans, he was just staring out towards the sunset, his expression was a sad but serious one as he just looked onwards, around his eyes and cheeks was wet, and on the ground was small droplets. They were tears, he had been crying as tears continue to run down his face and fall the ground, he had been sat here by his training spot for about an hour.

He had been training earlier but a few minutes ago he just stopped, and sat down on the ground. Just then he heard something far behind him, footsteps as they step onto the dry ground, Mark slowly turned to see who was coming towards and he suddenly glared as he turned back to looking at the sunset. Coming up to him was another teenage boy, he had white blonde hair, spiky in a flame-like shape, fair skin.

He was wearing a plain white hoodie under an orange jacket and brown trouser and red sneakers, it was Axel Blaze, another player for the Inazuma Japan, the flame striker and Mark's best friend. But just after the FFI tournament the two became closer to each other in a romantic way, Mark was very much in love with his best friend, and Axel loved him too.

"I thought I'd find you up here Mark" the striker just stood a few behind Mark who didn't turn to look at him, he had a faint smile on his face with his hands in his coat pockets

"So you're still not talking to me huh?" Axel asked him as the expression on Mark's face was that of a child who was sulking about something as Axel just sighed slightly as he then walked over standing beside Mark

"That's a pretty beautiful sunset isn't it...? You can see all of Raimon sitting the colours of the sunset" Axel stated as Mark still remained silent as Axel then sat down on the ground beside Mark who just look in the direction away from Axel

"Look, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about... About me moving away, but my family needs me and it's not forever you know" Axel began to explain to his friend as the fact that Mark was in this state was because he learned that Axel and his family was moving away to another country due to a family crisis abroad

"You're upset because I'm moving away, and your angry because that I didn't tell you and your feeling hurt" Axel summarised to Mark what he was obliviously feeling as the goalie clenched his fist as his eyes got watery

"I really wish that I didn't have to go Mark but... It's just something that has to be, I don't wanna leave you guys behind, the team and all the times that we spent together as a team, and our friends, and all our adventures" the spiky haired teen told him

"And the times that you and I have spent... After the tournament were such special times Mark, just as special as all of times I'm with Julia or playing soccer" Axel spoke with a smile that made Mark slightly glance over at him as Axel then looked at him

"But you know that even I move away, even if it's the other side of the world... You know I won't stop loving you Mark, as soon as it all works out I'll come back and will be with each other" he said which made Mark blush as tears once again ran down his face as Axel gently reached over to him and used his finger to simply wipe the tears away as he then placed his hand against the boy's cheek

"A... Axel... I'm so sorry for being so angry, and I..." Mark was suddenly cut off as Axel suddenly kissed him making his eyes widened, his cheeks red as he slowly started to fall back landing on the ground with his boyfriend resting on top of him as they deepened their kiss, he then put his arms around Axel

Mark moaned and let out gasps of pleasure, as Axel then placed his hand up Mark's jacket, and then up his shirt with his palm running the youth's chest as Mark broke their kiss letting out a moan. He was gasping for air as he just lied there as he looked at Axel placing his hand on the striker's face as he felt Axel touching his chest, as the two once again kissed as the light from the sunset shined down on them.

Eventually after time Axel was walking back to town carrying Mark on his back, as he had fallen asleep as the striker looked at him and smiled as the boy quietly snored, but then Axel's smiled vanished as he looked sad, it was because he was leaving Mark, but he knew that it wasn't forever, and Mark did understand now at least, even though the two would sad without each other, they knew that someday they could be together.

The day soon ended as the sun had set and the moon was now high in the sky, Axel had brought Mark home but he still didn't want to leave his lover alone, and seeing that Mark's parents let him stay the night. It was the last night that they would spend together because the next night he would no longer in the country, and they would be apart but they knew that they would together, the two embraced each other in their sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Hope you liked the oneshot I came up for EnGou/GouEn Day, 1/10, I wanted to make sure that I made it in time even though its nearly 4 in the morning here in the UK, so it's a little late. Please leave reviews on the oneshot and I'll update soon with my stories next week, I kinda getting back into GouEn hype. I'm also gonna update my other GouEn fanfic, but I'm editing the story, and also coming up with a new one for next month.**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
